Hazardous liquid and waste water collection is known in the prior art. Due to rising concerns that the environment is becoming polluted at an alarming rate and the mandate of the federal Clean Water Act by, governments, both State and Federal, and those in other countries have begun mandating that water runoff from many vehicle washing procedures be contained and collected for proper disposable to avoid further contamination of the environment. For example, the simple process of cleaning a piece of machinery in which oils are separated from the machinery must now be cleaned, in many locales, in a controlled rinsing facility or shower system that collects and contains the water used during the cleaning procedure. The waste water is generally not permitted to simply enter the sewer system or run off into the underground aquifer or nearest body of water. In many locations, the washing of vehicles such as trucks and automobiles requires that the rinse water be captured, contained and disposed of properly.
Other cleaning problems occur with hazardous liquid and waste water containment and collection. In particular, it is possible for businesses, public facilities and land areas to be exposed to or infected with deadly biological or chemical substances that are extremely hazardous to remove. During an exemplary cleaning procedure, the people involved must wear protective suits. When finished in the cleaning operation, the protective wear must be thoroughly cleansed before being removed. However, it is not permitted to allow the rinse water to simply run off and into ground or sewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,558 to DeChard et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference, shows a mobile waste and containment system that lacks multiple layers of corrugated membranes as will be described.
What is needed is a system that will collect contaminated liquids (e.g. water and other soluble or insoluble material) and separate the undesirable materials from the liquid (e.g., water) for proper disposal of the undesirable materials.